


Love Is Blind

by derekyoupromised



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cheesy, Derek likes One Direction, Fluff, Hale fire, Laura is alive, M/M, Reality TV, Sad Derek Hale, Swearing, but then he gets happy, it's way too cheesy, love is blind, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekyoupromised/pseuds/derekyoupromised
Summary: After getting hammered with his friends at Allinson's birthday party, Danny signs himself and Stiles up for a love experiment.Stiles is not out as gay yet and the last way he'd like his father to find out is through a Netflix reality show.Laura is tired of Derek blaming himself for their tragic past and threatens to sign him up for Tinder or send him away on a love experiment. Guess which one he picked.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 146





	Love Is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on Love Is Blind.  
> Holla at me if you'd like a reuinion/marriage chapter :)  
> I'm also on wattpad! @CharleeNotCharlie

Stiles could not believe how Danny talked him into this. In fact, Stiles cannot even remember agreeing to participate in this. Danny must’ve sent in the application when they were both shitfaced at Allison’s party a few months ago, because there’s no way in hell he would ever agree to this when he was sober. Damn Danny and his stupid love for reality TV. 

“How are you not excited!?” Danny exclaimed as they stepped out of the van the producers had forced them to ride in, blindfolded, as they didn’t want to reveal their location for the contestants. Stiles grabbed his suitcase full of clothes and waited for Danny, in front of him stood a tall gray building with large windows to make it look less like an actual prison. Stiles scrunched up his nose in disgust. 

“Oh you mean how am I not excited to attend a stupid love experiment that’s going to be on Netflix for the world to see me go through several awkward blind-dates? Maybe it’s the fact that I’m not out as gay yet and I’m going to give my poor dad a heart attack before he’s even 50, or maybe it was the four hour long drive here, blindfolded, with no bathroom breaks?” Danny shoots Stiles a smile as they begin to walk towards the building with their suitcases after them. 

“I think your dad already know Stiles. Besides, don’t forget you gave me your permission to send in your application.” Danny smirks, pleased with himself. Stiles rolls his eyes in return. 

“I don’t remember ever agreeing to be a part of this bullshit.” 

Danny laughs as he opens the door for Stiles. “What part do you not remember? The way you cried in my arms as you thanked me for helping you find true love or when you turned down Theo saying, and I quote, ‘I don’t want your small dick inside of me Raeken, Danny here signed me up to find the truest of love there will ever be!’”

Stiles pinched his nose as they headed for the reception to sign in. “I was wasted and you took advantage of me!” Danny scratched the back of his neck when he saw people look up from their conversations to stare at the two questioningly. The lady behind the desk smiled awkwardly as she waved them over.

“Hello! Welcome to the Plaza! Are you guys excited to find your soulmate?” Stiles groaned in annoyance, ashamed of being here with people who actually want to find their life partner. He can’t wait for this month to be over so he can go back home and try to convince his father to cancel their Netflix subscription. Danny just smiled back at her. 

“Hi! We’re Danny Mahealani and Genim Stilinski, he might be under the name Stiles Stilinski though.” The receptionist clicked away on her computer and handed them each a picture with their name on attached to a black string. 

“Show these to the bodyguards and they’ll let you right in! First door to the right after the hallway, good luck finding love!” 

“Thanks, we’ll need it.” Stiles said as he grabbed his suitcase and followed the directions. Danny shot the receptionist a sad smile before he followed his friend to their new home for a month. 

-

After three hours of watching reruns of How to Get Away With Murder, Stiles was finally tired enough to go to sleep. He let out a long sigh as he took a seat on the edge of the bed, not wanting anything else but a hot shower to calm him down before tomorrow. The TV-host had joined the suit almost an hour after Stiles and Danny had checked in, filling him in on how the next month was going to look like.   
Apparently this was an all guys spinoff of the ‘hit show Love Is Blind, now on Netflix!’ and would work in a similar way, except the contestants all had to live in separate bedrooms and would not meet each other face to face until the reunion or if they chose to get married. There were 10 contestants, and each day one of them would sit all day in the room, meeting everyone. After the first week, the contestants had to decide on five people they would like to go on another date with. At the end of the second week, everyone will have about 3-5 people they would date, and hopefully by the end of the month, some of them would get married. But who the hell could fall in love in a month? Or at least wanting to make the lifelong decision to get married? Stiles hated Danny for serving him 9 Sex on the Beach’s at Allison’s party, then he wouldn’t even be in this mess.

Also, the blind dates happened in two separate rooms with a wall and mirror connecting the rooms so they could hear but not see each other. This experiment was all about personality, which Stiles was all for, however, physical appearance does play a part in whether you are fully attracted to the person or not. So even though he liked the idea of people getting to know him for him and not just base their opinion on his looks, it still freaked Stiles out. The fact that he didn’t even get to share a room with Danny with also terrifying, although they would meet during the blind dates since everyone dated everyone for the first week.   
After a quick shower Stiles basically threw himself on the bed and fell asleep. Dreaming of pink cotton candy clouds and green ogres throwing him a party in their swamp.   
-  
Day 1 - Week 1

Stiles woke up to one of the hotel staff knocking on his door at 10am with a wagon full of breakfast foods. There were fresh fruits, eggs, bread and waffles enough for four people but he devoured it all in twenty minutes. His dad always joked about him having his insatiable appetite and his mother’s metabolism. The truth was Stiles just didn’t like wasting food, he was raised to always finish everything on his plate even if he didn’t like it. 

According to the schedule he had gotten from the host the previous night, he needed to be in room 214 from 11 am to 4 pm for his blind dates. He was also provided a small notebook to write his thoughts about the other contestants in, so he could keep track of the information from all his dates. According to the host, the notebook would help all contestants with finding the one for them at the end of the show. If this would actually work, Stiles would mentally curse himself for never putting the faith of his love life in a notebook. 

After brushing his teeth and making sure he had a pen in his pocket, he began towards what the host had called ‘pods’, a fancy name for the room where the blind dates will take place. He took a seat on the couch and placed a pillow on his lap as he took out the notebook and pen from his pocket. He prayed the small cameras inside the room didn’t catch the pearl of sweat that fell from his forehead.  
After a few minutes of torturing silence, he heard the door on the other side open. Stiles picked up his pen and flipped the cover on his book, ready to write down his first date’s name. 

“Hey, I’m Jackson. I’m 32 years old and live in New York.” 

“Nice to mee-, I guess hear, you. I’m 24 and live in Beacon Hills, you can call me Stiles.” Jackson snorted. Stiles wrote down his name on the top of the first page with his age. 

“What kind of name is Stiles?” he joked in a light tone. Stiles rolled his eyes, this is not the first time he’s heard that joke, but he decided to give the other man a chance before just asking him to leave.

“Maybe if I’ll grow to like you, I’ll tell you. But right now you’re coming off as a douche.” Jackson laughed, making Stiles crack a small smile. 

“Fair enough. So, Stiles, what do you work with?” Easy icebreaker, Stiles sloppily wrote down ‘boring questions’ under Jackson’s name. If he was going to marry some dude from a reality show, the least he could give himself is the right to be picky. 

“Right now I work as a bartender to save up for college. I’m thinking about studying archeology and maybe take some off course classes in mythology.” Stiles heard Jackson opening a bottle of champagne.

“Wow, that’s actually pretty neat. I’m a professional lacrosse player.” Stiles hummed in response, writing down keywords so he could remember their encounter if Stiles planned to keep Jackson around.

“You don’t happen to be the Jackson Whittemore, the one who carried his team through the semi-finals?” Stiles joked, opening up a bottle of water.

“The one and only baby!” Jackson cheered.

“Don’t get too excited, I only know this stuff ‘cause I work in a sports-bar.” Jackson stopped cheering and Stiles laughed, continuing the conversation with other mundane subjects like favorite foods and movies.  
After four hours, Stiles had met a diversity of people. Jackson was actually a fun person to talk to, they had great discussions about Star Wars, but right now he was in the friend-zone and when Stiles puts someone in the friend-zone there’s no way of getting out. After that he met James, a ‘dashing young lad’ from London who liked clubs and tequila. Next came Andrew and he was so incredibly boring that Stiles didn’t even bother writing his name down, Stiles knew he didn’t ever want to meet him again. 

Nate was an alright dude, he liked swimming and karaoke. He described himself as an adrenalin chaser, which was something Stiles enjoyed.   
The young man after Nate was only 21, his name was Liam and he lived in Brooklyn with his roommate Mason. Stiles enjoyed talking to Liam, there were never any awkward silences or long pauses between them. When their thirty minutes were up, Stiles placed a little star next to Liam’s name.

A minute later, he heard the door open again. Stiles finished the last of his water bottle, hours of talking had left his mouth dry.

“Hi there! I’m Evan, 28 years old and I live in New Jersey.” A deep voice said. Stiles wrote his name while giving the same introduction he had given the last five people before Evan. Evan chose to take control over the conversation and asked Stiles about his favorite series, where he worked and what his dreams were. Stiles made the decision to keep Evan for another week, hopefully Evan will choose him for week 2 too.   
Finally, there were only three more people for Stiles to meet, and Danny were one of them. Almost sensing the fact that Danny was going to walk inside the room any minute now, Stiles couldn’t help but grin at the mirror separating them. 

“Stiles, is that you?” he heard Danny ask as the door had opened.

“Yes sir! How’d you figure that out?” 

Danny laughed and Stiles could hear him moving around pillows before he answered.   
“The walls in this hotel are so thin, the guy next to me has been angrily talking to himself about a ‘bratty teenager who doesn’t understand the importance of the French revolution’ for almost an hour.” Stiles leaned back in to the couch and relaxed, knowing this half hour was going to be his favorite. 

“Yeah that must’ve been Andrew. He’s honestly the most boring person ever, and that’s saying a lot since I actually enjoy discussing history.” Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes at the memory, Andrew was someone who could make Star Wars boring if he had the chance. 

“Have you met anyone you like so far, and should I watch out for anyone else?” Stiles sighed.

“I like Liam, although he is pretty young. The guy before you, Evan, was pretty nice too. I don’t think I’ll ever like them romantically though so honestly this day’s just been a waste of time.” Danny gasped dramatically, Stiles could hear him standing up and walking around the room. 

“But Stiles! You’ve only met them for thirty minutes! You have two people after me right?” Stiles hummed in agreement. “Right! So there’s still a chance you’ll find someone you feel that instant click with. If not, then at least you’ve made some new friends.”

“I don’t need new friends Danny. I have you, Scott and Allison.” 

Stiles could hear Danny groan. “Sure, but what happens when Scott and Allison starts their own family? You know they won’t have much time for you then.” A small frown made it onto Stiles’ face. He knew Danny was right. Also, he didn’t want to stay in Beacon Hills forever, especially if he wanted to study archeology. “Right. Now when I’ve changed your mindset, continue telling me about all the other contestants.” 

-  
After Danny’s time was up, Stiles went through all the pages in his notebook while he waited for the next guy to enter.  
He frowned when he heard the door open and closed his book. 

“Hey there! The name’s Cory but I’m more interested in your name princess.” Stiles gagged.

“Call me Stiles.” Cory snorted, like he didn’t believe him. A few seconds passed, Stiles could hear Cory open up a bottle of champagne before the sleazy guy spoke again.

“Let’s get to the good parts, yeah? How many have you slept with? I really want to marry a virgin so I could teach them the way I like to have sex, but I’ll settle for a body count of tops 3 people.” 

“Yeah you know what? Go to hell Cory, next!” Stiles drew a huge X under Cory’s name, not bothering to answer to the muttering boy. He let out a long sigh and grabbed another water bottle from the table, listening to the silent buzzing from the cameras following his every movement. The staff offered a seriously concerning amount of alcohol wherever Stiles would be, the fridge in his room was always packed with beer and the pods had four different champagne bottles on a round silver table right next to the couch. It’s like they wanted people to get blacked out so they could propose to someone just for views. Luckily, Stiles didn't drink that often, it tends to get him into sticky situtations, like this one. Also, it helped his dad stop drinking too, it was easier for him when Stiles chose to participate in his sobriety to help his dad stay healthier. 

As Stiles waited for the very last date he had this week, he put his face in his hands and whispered a mantra of ‘please don’t be a douche’.

“Is everything okay?” a soft voice spoke. Stiles looked up from where he had his face in his hands only to stare back at himself in the mirror. A small sigh escaped his lips. 

“Yeah.. I just don’t want to be here honestly.” He confessed, praying he didn’t offend the man on the other side. He heard a chuckle.

“That’s alright. I don’t really want to be here either.” Stiles smiled.

“Then why are you?”

“It’s a long story.” The man whispered, but Stiles couldn’t help himself from being intrigued.

“I’ve got about 28 minutes to spare.” 

Stiles found out that his older sister, ‘that little gremlin’, had signed him up for this and threatened to make him a Tinder account if he didn’t go. He figured that instead of being on Tinder, looking like he was only out for one night stands, it was better for his reputation to go on a reality show, at least trying to find someone to marry. Stiles only agreed slightly. 

After their 28 minutes, Stiles had found out that his name was Derek Hale, he was 30 years old and worked as a fireman. He lived an hour away from Beacon Hills and his favorite breed of dog is husky. Derek doesn’t drink alcohol, he enjoys listening to One Direction once in a while (‘it’s Laura’s fault!’) and he had studied Greek Mythology when he was 25. 

Stiles may or may not be in love already.  
-  
Week Two

Last week only consisted of small dates with whomever Stiles wanted to learn to know better, and obviously the only man he wanted to meet the whole week was Derek Hale. They talked about pet peeves, Star Wars, How to Get Away With Murder, and One Direction albums. 

“Take Me Home is obviously the best album Derek! Are you out of your mind!?”

“The first two albums have lazily written songs, their songs are literally made to please twelve year old girls. Are you a twelve year old girl, Stiles?” Stiles huffed and threw his empty water bottle at the mirror, leaving Derek laughing. His heart beating faster when he heard the wonderful sounds the older man made.

However, when they started talking about families, Derek had excused himself from the room and didn’t come back, leaving Stiles wondering if he had done something wrong. The next day, Stiles had invited Derek on another date, but he had declined the offer. Stiles wasn’t sure why, but he sure as hell didn’t want to participate in this show anymore.

Today was the day he had to decide which 5 guys he wanted to continue dating, which was an easy task. Which guys could he stand talking to for another few weeks until this shit show was over? Liam was definitely one of them. He wrote down Jackson’s name too since he liked the way Jackson spoke so passionately about mundane subjects, he was also fun to argue with. James’ accent is kind of nice. Evan was good at holding a conversation. Stiles wrote down Derek’s name last, frowning at the paper. 

What if Derek didn’t choose Stiles back? Would he know that Stiles chose him and laugh? Oh god, the last thing he wanted to do on a reality show was to embarrass himself even more than usual. He almost erased the name from his paper, thinking that the other four will do, but he couldn’t help himself. He really wanted to find out of Derek liked him back. So he shoved the list in an envelope and left on the kitchen island, hoping for the best. 

-

Two days later he got an envelope with his breakfast. 

Derek Hale has invited you to meet him in the pods at 13pm  
Do you accept?

Stiles choked on his waffles, lightly punching his chest to help the food come up. His eyes began to water, and he couldn’t breathe properly but that didn’t matter. Derek Hale wanted to see Stiles again. Stiles didn’t even feel ashamed leaving most of his breakfast untouched, he just wanted to go see Derek. 

-

“I thought you didn’t want to see me again.” Stiles stated, placing his notebook and pen beside him on the couch. After spending so much time in the pods the slight buzzing from the cameras didn’t bother him anymore. Stiles opened a bottle of water as he waited for Derek to answer, then he saw chocolate dipped strawberries on a silver platter. His favorite! 

“No, not at all. I- something came up.” Stiles frowned at the mirror.

“What could possibly have kept you busy? We’re not allowed to contact anyone for a whole month.” He could hear Derek’s knee bouncing up and down, a nervous trait Stiles also had.   
“It’s kind of personal, Stiles.” Derek’s tone was harsher than normal, but Stiles shrugged it off, knowing what isolation could do to people. 

“Well I’m here to get to know you, on a personal level, so if that’s not something you’re interested in we can end the date here.” He grabbed his bottle and his notebook, getting ready to leave the room when Derek spoke again.

“My family died in a fire when I was 15.” Derek whispered. Stiles turned around, waiting for him to continue. “I was at a friend’s house, and the wiring was faulty, so when lightning struck the house, it all just got set on fire. My father died from trying to rescue my family. My baby sister Cora was only 3 and died from the smoke. My mother, she-“ 

“It’s okay, Derek. You don’t have to tell me.” Stiles spoke in a low voice, understanding the pain of losing a family member. 

“That’s the thing, Stiles. I feel like I can tell you everything. But I hold back every time we meet.” Stiles moved from the door, instead taking a seat on the floor with his back against the mirror.   
“What’s holding you back, Der?” 

Stiles could hear the older man shuffling around on the other side before he answered.   
“Because, I feel like if I do, you’re going to run away.” Stiles almost didn’t hear the last part, Derek spoke so quietly, like he didn’t want the cameras to catch any of the things he were saying. 

“For a troubled past? You’re not getting rid of me that easy, Hale.” Stiles smiled softly, hoping he got through to Derek. When he didn’t say anything for almost a minute, Stiles decided it was only fair he shared his story too. 

“My mom died in cancer when I was 10. I thought my parents would never die, you know? Like they’re some sort of super-humans. That day changed me. It made me realize that you don’t have much time in this world, you’re only granted so much and the rest you have to work for. Having a troubled past doesn’t make you a bad person, Derek. Sure, it shapes you a little bit, but it’s how you choose to deal with the pain that matters. I’m guessing you chose to become a fireman to relieve your guilt of not being able to save your family?” 

“Yeah.” Stiles smiled.

“And I’m guessing they educate you about the fact that you can’t always save everyone, right?” 

Derek’s voice sounded strange, like he had been crying when he finally answered Stiles back.   
“Yeah, you’re right.” 

“So why are you blaming yourself for not being there for your family, the only people in the world that I know would forgive you for not being able to?” Stiles thought that maybe he had crossed the line for real this time, he had a bad reputation of talking too much and voicing his opinions a lot. But he truly felt for Derek, they’ve experienced the same lost.

“Thank you, Stiles.” Derek sounded a lot more stable now. Stiles leaned his head back on the mirror, a long sigh escaping his lips. He was really starting to like talking to Derek. A little bit too much for his own liking. “My older sister Laura was the only one who survived that night. She’s always told me that there was nothing I could’ve done differently than my father and even if I could, it would still have the same outcome. I refused to believe her for so many years. But right now, after talking to you, I feel like maybe you could be right.” Stiles chuckled.

“What do you mean, Dear-Bear? I’m always right.” To Stiles’ surprise, Derek erupted into sweet, beautiful laughter. Stiles wanted nothing more than to record it and have it on repeat forever.   
“Laura calls me that too.” 

-

After that special night in the pods, Stiles almost refused every date offer he got for three days, wanting to keep his days open in case Derek sent him another request. When he woke up to three more letters on a Friday morning, two days before the final decisions have to made, he ripped them all up at the same time. 

Jackson Whittemore has invited you to the pods at 3pm  
Do you accept his invitation?

Liam Dunbar has invited you to the pods at 12pm  
Do you accept his invitation? 

Derek Hale has invited you to the pods at 9pm  
Do you accept his invitation?  
Ps. You have to walk into the room with your eyes closed.

Stiles didn’t know you were allowed to leave little messages in the invitations? No one had informed him of that. Regardless of only having his eyes on Derek, he accepted all the dates, wanting to check up on how Liam and Jackson were doing and if maybe they’d find someone special too. 

-

“So, Stilinski, have you met anyone that sends tingles your lower area?” Jackson had asked as soon as he had closed the door.

“I regret ever giving you my lastname. But, yes, I have actually.” Jackson whistled and clapped his hands. 

“Who’s the lucky man? It can’t be Andrew, right? He’s the most boring person I’ve ever had to talk to.” Stiles laughed loudly and hummed in agreement. 

“It’s Derek.” 

The room got silent for a minute. 

“You mean Derek Hale? Nah, I don’t believe that for a minute. He refuses to talk to literally everyone in here. Haven’t heard him say more than two words in these three weeks.” Stiles frowned. That didn’t sound like the Derek he had met, they never ran out of things to talk about.

“He’s been awfully chatty with me.” 

“Huh. Maybe it’s because you never shut up.” 

“I like you too, Jackson.” Stiles rolled his eyes fondly. Their conversation went on like that. Jackson opened up about having trouble choosing between Evan and James, finding them both equally interesting to talk to. But from the sounds of it, he’s leaning more towards James who just moved to America and had no clue about lacrosse or who Jackson were.

-

Stiles grabbed a grape as he waited for Liam to arrive, looking through his notebook. Even if he hated Danny for signing him up for this, he was also a tiny bit grateful. It was a great way to meet new people, having nothing but their personality to focus on. Maybe this experiment wasn’t as bad as he first thought it was going to be. 

“Hey Stiles!! Sorry I’m late! My jeans got stuck in the door handle and they ripped so I had to go back to my room to change.” Stiles snorted. When Stiles got the letter that said that Liam had chosen him too, he was a bit surprised. But after their last date this week, the younger male had confessed that Stiles was like the brother he never had. Stiles’ heart almost exploded from cuteness that day, and both men agreed to stay in touch after this experiment. 

“That’s alright buddy. What’s up?” 

Liam quickly got to work and told Stiles all about Nate. Stiles only hummed in agreement and gave advice where he felt fit. 

-

It was 8:50pm when Stiles had to change shirt again, he was sweating profusely. What if Derek felt the same way as Stiles did? Was he going to pop the question? No, it’s way too early for that, it’s only been three weeks after all. He couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed though. He felt this indescribable bond with Derek, like they’ve known each other for years. His favorite color was blue, he loved the Mets almost as much as Stiles, he liked The Arctic Monkeys and his favorite animal is panda. How could anyone not fall in love with him? The fact that Jackson said he didn’t engage in conversation with anyone but Stiles made his heart flutter.

Buttoning up his red shirt and running a hand through his hair, he speeded out of his hotel room down to where the pods were. 

-  
Stiles carefully opened the door with his eyes closed, taking a small step inside.

“Are your eyes closed?” Derek asked nervously when he heard Stiles walk in.

“Yes sir.” 

Derek chuckled. “Good boy.” Stiles’ breath hitched in his throat at the nickname. “Take two small steps inside and close the door.” Stiles did as Derek instructed, waiting for him to speak again after he had closed the door. “Open your eyes.” Stiles did.

The room was dark, nothing but what looked like hundreds of candles everywhere to lighten up the room. Dark, red, rose petals spread across the floor. Stiles didn’t even know for how long he had stood there admiring it all. 

“Is it too much?” Stiles broke out of his daze, eyes filling up with tears. 

“N-no it’s fucking perfect! Derek Hale I’m going to kill you if you make me cry on reality TV!”

Derek chuckled. “The cameras are all off. It’s just you and me.” 

“How in the fuck did you pull this off?” Stiles questioned as he took a seat on the couch, still mesmerized by everything around him.

“I might know the owner of the hotel. It’s no big deal.” Derek tried to brush this off, like he hadn’t just bribed the owner to shut off the electricity and spread his room with candles and rose petals.   
“This is the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me.” Stiles hiccupped, wiping away the tears on his cheeks. 

“There’s some chocolate covered strawberries on your left, I know you love them.” Stiles gasped when he found them, immediately taking a bite of the largest one, letting out a satisfied moan at the taste.   
“Don’t make me break the mirror, Stiles.” 

Stiles giggled, devouring the last of the strawberry before setting the plate down on the table. 

“What’s all this for, Derek?” Stiles hugged a pillow from the couch close to his chest, hoping and praying that Derek was going to pop the question.  
“There’s just something about you. I feel like I’ve known you my whole life.” Derek started. Stiles wiped his eyes with his shirt. 

“I feel the same way, Der.” 

“I came into this thinking it was going to be easy. I’ll just not talk to anyone and hopefully the producers would notice and replace me with some other guy who actually wanted to be here. Then I heard your voice, and something just clicked. I don’t think- I know I don’t want to live another day without you, Stiles. I know it’s messed up, it’s only been three weeks, but I want you in my life. If you don’t want that, then please stop me now before I embarrass myself further.” 

“Please don’t stop.” Stiles was full on crying now, he had never been talked to in this way before. In previous relationships, all they usually did was argue, some occasional ‘love you’s, but they never really meant it. With Derek, everything just felt so right. 

“Genim Stilinski, will you leave this experiment and meet me in the hallway?” 

Stiles sat up straight. “But we’ll get disqualified.” Derek huffed. 

“And?” 

“Okay.” 

Stiles stood up, taking one last look at the room he had grown to love, and headed for the door. 

-

It was quiet when he walked outside of his hotel room. He headed for the elevator, not really knowing which hallway Derek meant. As he rounded the corner, he bumped into a tall, black man wearing a uniform. 

“You must be the infamous Stiles.” He stepped aside and pressed the elevator button. “Floor 8. He’ll be waiting for you.” Stiles stepped inside of the elevator and pushed on the 8, squinting to read the nametag on the mans uniform. 

“Thank you, Vernon.” Stiles whispered, the man before him chuckled and winked at him. 

“Call me Boyd.” The doors closed in front of him, the elevator shook a little before it moved. Stiles nervously tapped his foot on the floor, biting on his nails to prevent him from stressing out even more. What if this was just a way to get Stiles disqualified from the experiment? He wouldn’t really mind going home to his dad, but he’d be hurt by the fact that Derek betrayed him. The elevator made a sound, indicating that he was now on floor 8. He stepped outside, running both hands through his hair one last time before he walked towards the hallway. He stopped when he saw the back of a tall man, black short hair and he was in a very expensive dark blue suit. The man turned around, holding a bouquet of ten red roses in front of his face.

“Derek?” 

“I’m not talking to you until you’re closer.” Derek tried to hold in his laughter as he spoke, and Stiles giggled, walking faster towards the tall man. Stiles bumped his Vans against Derek’s polished dress-shoes and tried to search for a glimpse of Derek’s face through the flowers. 

“Is this close enough?” he whispered gently, and Derek lowered the flowers, revealing deep hazel eyes that Stiles wanted to drown in forever, a five o’clock stubble that he wanted to lick for some reason and thick black eyebrows. Stiles thought he was going to pass out.

“Meh, it’ll do for now.” Derek smirked, leaning in to finally kiss the man he’d fallen for. Stiles greedily kissed Derek back, placing both of his hands on the back of Derek’s neck, forcing them closer as he stood on the tip of his toes to reach. Derek’s hands snaked their way around Stiles’ hips as he gently bit on Stiles’ bottom lip to get the man to open his mouth. Stiles let out a breathy moan and let Derek’s tongue explore his mouth in slow strokes. The taller man let his hands wander down to reach Stiles’ thighs. “Up.” He demanded and Stiles happily obliged, hanging on to Derek like a koala.   
Stiles then broke their heated kiss, noticing how dark Derek’s eyes had become, filled with lust. 

“I thought you were going to ask me to marry you, but this is good too.” Derek cursed, releasing Stiles from his grip and backing away from the younger man. Stiles furrowed his eyebrows, scared he might’ve frightened Derek.

To his surprise, Derek went down on one knee and pulled out a small black box from his pocket. He opened it and showed off a slim, black ring with a dark green emerald in the middle. Stiles gasped and shifted his gaze from the ring to Derek.  
“You remembered?”

Derek rolled his eyes fondly. “Of course I remember your favorite color, Stiles. You’re the only one I’ve been talking to the past three weeks.” He grinned at the younger man, taking the ring out of the box and placing it on Stiles’ finger. 

“I will marry you. However, I expect a real proposal the minute we get disqualified. I refuse to tell our children you proposed to me in a hallway.” Derek laughed and stood up, placing a warm arm around Stiles’ middle. 

“With those warm big whiskey eyes looking at me, how could I say no?”


End file.
